


Memory

by harmonia_bloom



Category: Glee
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Memories, Multi, New Directions Reunion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: 30 years after the legendary victory in the 2012 Nationals, the original members of New Directions are invited to perpetuate the memory of Will Schuester.
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, New Directions & Will Schuester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote after a Glee binge-watch. 
> 
> I miss this show so much! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Thirty years.

That was the time that had passed since the first Nationals winners of the New Directions met for the last time, to the sound of We Are The Champions.

But William Schuester, the teacher who inspired so many lives, couldn't remember the great man he was, and not even the disease that affected him - Alzheimer.

It was Emma who sent the invitations to the former members, in a loving attempt to comfort Will, her husband, whose memories escaped through his fingers like dust in the wind. Emma knew there was no cure, there was no solution. Will, now 66 years-old, was getting closer to oblivion every day and there was nothing Emma could do but warn his loved ones, those who cared as much for him as he cared for them.

The first person to appear to try to save Will Schuester's memory was Noah Puckermann. Emma was surprised to see that man, who still looked like a boy, crying copiously as he held Will's hand, murmuring thanks and words of comfort. He led a comfortable life in California, owner of a pool cleaning company. There weren't that many luxuries, but old Puck had done well, given the circumstances of his life. Not even the wrinkles on his commiserated skin - so many years of smoking, working in the sun and rampant consumption of alcohol! -, couldn't disguise the childish way Puck looked at Will, that debilitated sir who had taught him the meaning of being a man so many years ago.

Mercedes Jones was next. Billboard's countless top spots as a pop singer have earned her enough money for a retirement that many music critics have perceived as hurried but deserved. Mercedes was enjoying peace alongside a handsome husband, a former NBA player, who had a hard time holding back tears when he saw his wife's former teacher so lost, lying on a bed. She, on the other hand, managed to remain steadfast and optimistic - and could she have another role, if not this, as the foundation of a home? Mercedes' jokes were good for Will, so tired of sadness, but they could not fix the woman's broken heart.

Santana and Brittany, whose relationship had a longevity to envy, appeared with a nice breakfast basket and pure smiles. The two spent a few hours trying to remind Will, little by little, of New Directions' victories, losses, ups and downs; Emma was able to feel a relief in her heart when she realized that her husband was laughing and smiled when she heard Santana telling about the time that Finn Hudson believed he had impregnated Quinn Fabray in a bathtub.

Finn Hudson... That boy looked like a ghost to Will and Emma, present unseen, the first student they taught that tragically died. It was too much for both of them to take, that vivid and throbbing memory. It was too much for Emma, but, at least, Will didn't seem to understand how important that Hudson boy was.

And then Quinn and Mike arrived, both lost in tears, believing they were too late. Quinn, famous for the films she starred in, considered a 21st century Grace Kelly for her timeless beauty and refined talent. Mike, currently a professor of performance dance at Juilliard, white strands denouncing middle age, but the vitality and smile of his tender adolescence. Emma almost passed out when she caught Will sitting, moving his upper torso as... As if dancing. As if he was not confused, as if he understood that he was the teacher those students loved.

Everyone remained in the apartment, anxiously awaiting the other original members of the Glee Club. Noah smoked, agitated and perplexed by the passive and immortal beauty of Quinn, who, along with Mercedes, Mike, Britanny and Santana, was quiet, lost in her thoughts, in the memories of that group that made her feel so safe.

Artie and Tina, good friends despite the divorce, showed up with their little boy, who was no more than 5 years old. That boy, named William in honor of the teacher who changed Artie and Tina's life, was shy, had good manners and smiled when Tina introduced their dear ex-teacher. There, he heard their parents tell the story of the boy in the wheelchair, who became an award-winning film director, and the stuttering girl, who metamorphosed her anguish and shyness into art, celebrated around the world as a cutting edge stylist.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn, adopted son of the Anderson-Hummel, gestated by his godmother Rachel, were the last to appear. Despite being familiar to big entries, the trio - now a quartet - entered quietly, almost floating, in respect for the master Will Schuester, whose illness not only weakened his mind, but his soul. Rachel cried copiously, repeating to Emma that she would give all her awards, including that Tony for Jane Austen Sings, so that her dear teacher could remember their faces, the memories so tender.

Blaine realized that Will was comfortable in the presence of his son. Finn, almost an adult, had the same kind smile and dreamy look as his late uncle. Nothing that genetics could explain, but perhaps the artistic aura. And then the idea came, that idea that was so obvious that Blaine had to contain himself.

"Guys, come here", he called, trying to control his voice. "Why don’t we sing Don’t Stop Believin’ for this kind gentleman?".

Then all eleven sang, in tears, the artists who only managed to show their true colors when a master believed that they could be anything they wanted.

Emma, disguising her crying, applauded the small performance, but Will remained silent, staring at the faces of his former students.

"You know", Schuester began, his voice weak. "I really like this song. Thank you".

And inside that stuffy room in Lima, Ohio, William Schuester still didn't remember who his former students were, but these students, the legacy of his passion for art and education, would remember and keep the old teacher's main teaching alive: don't stop believing.


End file.
